deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Renegadosaurs
The Renegadosaurs is the Space Allied Alliance and the team member of the Galactic Alliance. A group of rebel fighters turned maverick renegades battles the evil intergalactic tyrant known as the Eradictator and his cronies, loyalist Outcasts and warlords from all across the Saurian System and their evil laws that have been conflicted with freedom. Origins Ten years ago, the evil warlord known as The Eradictator have conquered half of the Saurian Sector including Planet Induan where the uprising began and the rebels were helpless against their invasion until they called upon a small group of brave freedom fighters, led by Abel "T-Rebel" Razorsaurus. With their last chance to save the galaxy, they defeated the Eradictator and freed half of its sector. However, the Eradictator will be back with a vengeance in due times. Five years later, T-Rebel became a maverick renegade who continued his battle against the Eradictator's loyalists while his own teammates went on separate ways. But when the Eradictator have returned from the dead, his old teammates were wiped out and Rebel was the only survivor from his aggressive revenge attacks. Not only him, but there were others who were non-rebel fighters and have lost the most in a massive terrorist attack in the system. Many of the fighters were killed or went into hiding while few were left to fight. Luckily for T-Rebel, they were very small number of mavericks who were began to fight the Eradictator but they need a leadership if they want to take down the genocidal warlord for good so decided to recruit them who were willing to fight and form his new team. T-Rebel visited to the Savage Planet where he heard an Outcast uprising was brewing and find one of the mavericks who can possibly join his team. But when he was about to land on a safe spot in the jungle, his ship was shot down and captured by a renegade faction which it turns out that it was a small band of renegades. There at the safe camp, he met Samson “Barrack” Rockotops; Loki “Lockheed” Scaleheed; Archer “Anchor” Bouldersaur; Brock “Thunder” Bravadosaur; Stijn “Spike” Stergodon; and Delilah “Delta” Pharasaur. They were all looking suspicious on him but T-Rebel tried to convince them but that wasn't enough until the Eradictator's loyalist Outcasts raided their camp and had to fend them off and T-Rebel broken free and helped the mavericks until the Outcast raiders were defeated. After their defense, they were convinced enough that T-Rebel is not one them, he's a well-known former freedom fighter who defeated his nemesis years ago. Well, all except Barrack because he doesn't care about who he is and who he was. T-Rebel finally formed a new team but that was just a beginning. He'll find some few new recruits to join the fight against the Eradictator. After the Outcasts on the Savage Planet were virtually wiped out, they travelled to Induapolis in New Induan where they received a decoded message from the resistance fighters in the city's underground and head to meet up there. There they met Mitchell “Metro” Dimitridon, Paco “Patch” Loopersaur, Arizona “Aerowing” Teryxana, Andy “Echo” Ichyochi, Vicky “Viper” Garran, and Chuck “Compass” Pasosauro at their hideout at the abandoned factory and planned to take down the Eradictator. To find him, they must capture three lieutenants after the other group failed to assassinate him and got captured and tortured for days and the renegades now called the Renegadosaurs have to rescue them in prison. The Renegadosaurs have infiltrated the prison and rescued one of the captured fighters at the holding cell and started a prison break, freeing all prisoners and hostages and fought their way out of the facility in a heated battle. After the prison break, they got the information on three lieutenants they need to find and locate the Eradictator while they've weakened their defense forces and security forces by eliminating the enemy commanders after they've interrogated each of them. With the location of the Eradictator then know, the Renegadosaurs have raided the Era Tower and fought dozens and dozens Eradictator Soldiers reaching to the top tower. When they've reached the top floor of the tower, they confronted a mechanical war machine, thought to be the Eradictator piloted it. But with their teamwork, they brought the Eradictator's war machine down and captured him alive. But all the sudden, they were shocked that it wasn't the Eradictator, it was the Mini-Dictatorsaur who lured them to his distraction. They've learned that the real Eradictator have left the planet and heading off to Saurian Prime to bomb the entire planet in his revenge against the Saurian Peacekeepers and the Galactic Alliance. The Renegadosaurs must track and stop the Eradictator before his revenge will be complete, leaving the Mini-Dictatorsaur behind in his annoyed defeat. The Renegadosaurs have raced against time as they've tracked down the Eradictator's capital ship before reaching Saurian Prime and breached into their ship and fought their way to reach the Eradictator at the bridge but first they had to shut down their system for super weapon that will destroy the capital city in a single blast and defeat the Eradictator's second-in-command, Doomsdayosaur. After foiling his evil plan, the Renegadosaurs finally confronted the Eradictator who was expecting them and T-Rebel. Before the final battle begin, T-Rebel learned the horrifying truth about his father's death. He learned that his father was once an agent for the Galactic Alliance and the Saurian Intelligence and his will was shattered and broken and unwillingly forced to reveal the names of every current, former, and potential members of the freedom fighters after the war and that's how his revenge attack carried out. With the truth finally comes, T-Rebel battled his father's murderer to avenge his death until the capital ship was hit by the Saurian Planetary Air Force squadron when it breached through to low orbit before reaching into capital's airspace. While the rest of the Renegadosaurs were holding them off and attempted to safe crash-landing, T-Rebel battled with his arch-nemesis in one-on-one sword fight. But when the Eradictator was gaining upper hand to end him, his Aura was suddenly unlocked so too to his fellow renegades and finally defeated the Eradictator when his sword's true power was activated and pierced through his heart and sent his abominable soul back to the abyss before the capital ship crash-landed nearby the city, ending his revenge. After they've crash-landed safely, the Renegadosaurs came out quietly as they raised their hands up but instead, they are hailed as heroes when they stopped the Eradictator and received the Medal of Honor for their brave heroic actions and beyond the call of duty although they are maverick renegades. After the celebration, the Renegadosaurs are free to go anywhere in the Saurian System, wherever and whenever the innocents are in danger or need help the Renegadosaurs will be there, one place at a time. Team Members Abel "T-Rebel" Razorsaurus The Alien Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex is the team leader of the Renegadosaurs. Abel “T-Rebel” Razorsaurus is the son of a legendary war hero and followed his father's footsteps to fight the Eradictator and his evil allies. Ten years later after the Eradictator's defeat, his old team was virtually and systematically wiped out by his revenge attacks and he's the only survivor of the team he led once. Now leading his new team of maverick renegades, T-Rebel continues his fight for justice and freedom against all evil warlords and Outcasts including the Eradictator's loyalists and the Mini-Dictatorsaur. He wields the Crystal Sword of Rexodus. Samson "Barrack" Rockotops The Alien Dinosoid-like Triceratops is the second-in-command of the team. Samson “Barrack” Rockotops was a former sergeant of the Saurian Planetary Army who killed hundreds of enemy soldiers during the time of The Eradictator's reign of terror and led the team to victory. Ten years after the war has ended, he was sent into the Savage Planet to investigate the signal until he was caught in a crossfire and his own unit was wiped out completely but he barely survived the attack and the mission was aborted when his superiors learned that it was a trap. Furious and frustrated, Barrack abandoned his ranks and formed his own team of mavericks and renegades to take on the Outcasts until T-Rebel showed up and joined the fight against the Outcasts. After the Outcasts are defeated, he is now the second-in-command though he was their leader, whether he like it or not but he'll keep an eye on him as long as he can. Loki "Lockheed" Scaleheed The Alien Dinosoid-like Pterodactyl is the skilled but crazy pilot of the team. Loki “Lockheed” Scaleheed was a former Star-Fighter pilot from the Saurian Planetary Air Force from Planet Ptero. His career record shows that he broke speed records in Mach 7 and confirmed kills in over a hundred but he disobeyed the direct order from his commander despite he completed his mission anyway. After his wild ride in his military career, Lockheed was dismissed and removed from the Air Force and became a mercenary for hire for carrying out air strikes or escorts until Barrack recruited him and later joined T-Rebel's team. He can hijack and pilot any spaceship and Star-Fighter jets. Archie "Anchor" Boulderdon The Alien Dinosoid-like Ankylosaurus is the heavy weapons soldier and weapons expert of the team. Archie “Anchor” Boulderdon was a former soldier from the second regiment in the Saurian Planetary Army from Planet Ankylo who had successfully defended the outpost from the Eradictator's loyal faction with his big chain gun blaster. Ten years after the Eradictator's defeat, Anchor became a mercenary for hire for defenses until Barrack recruited him to fight the Outcasts and then joined and followed T-Rebel's new team afterwards. Brock "Bravado" Thundersaur The Alien Dinosoid-like Brontosaurus is the rocketeer of the team. Brock “Bravado” Thundersaur was a former soldier from the fourteenth regiment of the Saurian Planetary Army from Planet Apatey who took out dozens of enemy tanks and APCs during the war on the Eradictator. Ten years later, Bravado became a mercenary, hired for taking down mechanical threats until he was recruited by Barrack and then later joined T-Rebel's new team to fight the Eradictator and his cronies by blowing stuff up. Stijn "Spike" Stergodon The Alien Dinosoid-like Stegosaurus is the support class of the team. Stijn “Spike” Stergodon was a former soldier from the twenty-seventh regiment of the Saurian Planetary Army from Planet Stego. He provided backup, cover and suppress fire on the enemy unit so that his fellow soldiers can advance on them, making him a valuable member of the unit. Ten years later after the war, Spike became a mercenary for hire until he was recruited by Barrack and later joined T-Rebel's team to fight the Eradictator. Delilah "Delta" Pharasaur The Alien Dinosoid-like Dilophosaurus is the medical combatant of the team. Delilah “Delta” Pharasaur was from the eighteenth regiment of the Saurian Planetary Army from Planet Dilophos. She rescued and provided medical cares on the battlefield, getting anyone back to the fight against the Eradictator's army during the war. Ten years after the war, she became a medical volunteer helping her patients at the hospital until she was recruited by Barrack to join his fight against the Outcasts and later joined T-Rebel's new team. Mitchell "Metro" Dimitridon The Alien Dinosoid-like Dimetrodon is the technician and science expert of the team. Mitchell “Metro” Dimitridon was the chief scientist from Planet Dimetro where he was working on a chemistry to create the betterment of the future until the Eradictator's soldiers came and steal his complete works and ransacked his laboratory. Fortunately, he knows the secrets of his works and exploited their evil schemes in case when it fall into the wrong hand. Now became a renegade rebel in New Induan, Metro helped the resistance until he joined T-Rebel's team to fight against the Eradictator. Paco "Patch" Loopersaur The Alien Dinosoid-like Parasaurolophus is the radio engineer and computer hacker of the team. Paco “Patch” Loopersaur lost his parents during a brutal crackdown on protestors and became a computer engineer for the Eradictator's academy. But during his school, he learned how to hack their computer and uses his skills to uncover the truth about their deaths and the reason why they were targeted and exposed it to the public. After his action, Patch went underground and became the well-known hacker to the resistance, hacking and breaching their security systems, gain access highly classified data banks, and uncover their military strategies and troops’ positions, making him a most valuable member of the Renegadosaurs when he joined T-Rebel's team. Arizona "Aerowing" Teryxana The Alien Dinosoid-like Archaeopteryx is the anti-armor expert and skilled spy of the team. Arizona “Aerowing” Teryxana was a former TV star for the drama show but other actors were pretty bit jealous because of her talent but they were liken to keep her in the show anyway due to her popularity. But when the Eradictator ruined her career, Aerowing was furious at their decision so she walked out from the studio and joined the military as she started a new one. After her military training, she snuck out from boot camp at night and joined the resistance who are her enduring fans and sabotaged the corrupt TV studio's propaganda broadcast. She also took down several tanks, armored vehicles, and aircrafts. Her actions brought attention to both public and enemies from the Eradictator labeled her as a renegade and joined T-Rebel's team for her incredible skills. Andy "Echo" Ichyochi The Alien Dinosoid-like Ichthyosaurus is the mechanic and driver of the team. Andy “Echo” Ichyochi was born and raised in a rich family from Planet Ichy where he was a sensational superstar for his aquatic sportsmanship. He doesn't care about winning, he does care about charity works in his parents’ behalf. But when the Eradictator's loyalists attacked his family estate and destroyed his career, he vowed to avenge their death and liberating the planet with his mechanical skills and hijacking for the resistance on the planet. After his home planet was liberated, Echo joined T-Rebel's team to fight the Eradictator and his evil allies. His favorite vehicles are jet skis, speedboats, Space-Bikes, and speeding cars and ships. Vicky "Viper" Garran The Alien Dinosoid-like Velociraptor is the skilled close-quarter combatant of the team. Vicky “Viper” Garran was born and raised in the slums of Induanopolis where she hangs out with a gang and became a streetwise fighter who loves to live in danger anywhere and anytime she came across with trouble which she loves to do that. But when her gang was completely wiped out by the Eradictator's death squad, Viper was on her own fighting off those authoritarian grunts on the streets and back alleys until she was met by T-Rebel who was impressive for her aggressive attitude and fighting prowess of parkour and joined the Renegadosaurs as she can keep her temper cools down for a bit. Chuck "Compass" Pasosauro The Alien Dinosoid-like Compsognathus is the scout and thief of the team. Chuck “Compass” Pasosauro was an orphan when his family was killed in an airstrike carried out by the Eradictator's order when he was just a baby. Now living in the orphanage, Compass spent his time to play with his friends as his new family until the Eradictator's soldiers came to pick up more children for forced labor works at the war factory and shuts down the orphanage by force. Compass managed to escape and later freed all of his friends and others from other orphanages, ending their slave labors for good. After freeing all the kids to safety, he joined the resistance as their scout on enemy checkpoints, barracks, and facilities’ securities and defenses, making him a most recommendable member to the Renegadosaurs when he joined T-Rebel's team. Inspirations * Inspired from a DOS game called Eradicator. * Modeled after the characters from Dark Horse comics called Rexodus. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance